Varian Cyprian
: "Fight me if you wish, but remember, I am old for a reason." : ―Varian Cyprian to Banditsrc '''Varian Cyprian '''was a male halfling of Imperial and Nord serving the Imperial Legion in Skyrim during the Skyrim Civil War and the war between the Empire and the Alik'r Warriors. As of 4E 210, Varian has been assigned as the Legate Commander of the Imperial Legion of Skyrim. He is the Patriarch and head of the Cyprian family, also known as House of Cyprian. A wealthy noble family of Cyrodiil which fell right before the crowning of Emperor Titus Mede II. Just as a twenty-five year old man, he volunteered into the ranks of the Imperial Legion of Cyrodiil but was sent to Skyrim to help with the Civil War against the Stormcloak Rebels. Years past in Skyrim, it began first with training but then he began to rise amongst the ranks, nine years after the end of the Skyrim Civil War he was promoted to Legate Commander of the Legion. And then began the war between the Legion and the Alik'r Warriors that lasted to 4E 216, aged fourty-one at the time. His influense with the Imperial Legion and the military gave him incredibly skills and experience. In between the years of fighting wars and leading the military, he proved himself worthy of assistance to the Jarl of Solitude, and shortly became a Thane of Haafingar, leading him to bringing glory to the House of Cyprian once again, and living in a manor inside the city of Solitude, to raise his children and a place for the Cyprian's to live in. Even though the Cyprian wealth and glory was not yet restored in their homeland Cyrodiil, Skyrim was good enough for Varian. Eleven years after the end of the Civil war and eventually gaining thaneship in Haafingar, in around 4E 213, his wife Miranda eventually gave birth to their firstborn child, Laura Cyprian, named after Varian's faithful sister Lara. And two years later in 4E 215, Miranda gave birth to their second child, Jadus Cyprian. After years of fighting wars for the Empire, Varian decided to retire one last time and spend time with his family to the end of his days. He trained his daughter in swordmanship, bowmanship, and intelligence. While his son only wanted to read books, study and pray to the divines. Read more of his story down below... Background Early Life Early in life he did not live nor was raised by his parents, he was raised and grew up on a farm with two adoptive parents, his adoptive father was an old legionnaire for the Empire which enlightened Varian to go volunteer to the Imperial Legion later on. When he was twenty years old he volunteered to join the Imperial Legion and to fight for his country and protect the Empire. He did already know of his true heritage which died years ago with his biological father. The name Cyprian was well known in Cyrodiil long ago, members of the house used to be Imperial heroes and legends. Already then, when the Imperial Commander heard of his name, he had high hopes. After five years of training Varian was sent to Skyrim to aid General Tullius and the Imperial Legion to fight against the Stormcloak Rebellion. In the beginning Varian shortly progressed through the ranks of the Legion. Months later after his arrival he had already reached the rank of Quaestor. The Skyrim Civil War The Battle for Fort Neugrad Eventually after Varian's success with his fellow Imperial Soldiers, he is assigned along with Three Imperial legionnaires to spy on the Stormcloaks nearby the newly taken fort, Neugrad.The fort has two interior zones: Fort Neugrad and Fort Neugrad Prison. It became initially occupied by the Stormcloaks. Becoming a War Prisoner The attempt to spy on the fort and to retrieve the documents from the Stormcloak general failed. The three men that followed Varian on this attempt was imprisoned along with himself. Two of them died in their cell. Being in that cell for five months along with three attempts from the Imperial Legion to retake the fort and to rescue the prisoners. In the cell they got nothing but some water and bread once a day. And finally, when he felt so hungry that he would nearly starve to Death, the Imperial garrison made it into the fort to retake it, but in that moment when the legionnaire was opening his cell, it became Another failed attempt. But this time Varian would not let go, he took up the sword of his fellow imperial comrade's corpse outside the cell and broke the cell door, wiping out the Stormcloak Soldiers and saving the two surviving men from his mission. Because of this heroic moment, Varian was promoted to Tribune. Now capable of leading Soldiers and go out on missions as the leading man. The First Mission as Command Upon his first real command on a mission, he successfully sneaked by and followed the Stormcloaks into Fort Amol to steal the documents from the Stormcloak high rank, and to listen to the Stormcloak's report. Now the Legion had a high advantage over the Rebels. Returning home to Solitude was a true homecoming, even though he did disagree on the General's decisions sometimes, it all Went well. While Varian still remains in Solitude awiaiting more duties do accomplish, he aided the Jarl of Haafingar and the people of Solitude in any way he could. The Siege of Whiterun The Stormcloaks have reached the city of Whiterun. Varian Cyprian is called to assist the Imperial Army in defending the city. While Rikke was assigned to fight back in the front gate, Varian was assigned to make sure that no Stormcloaks came through the walls and the sides of the city. He killed a lot of the Stormcloaks' that day. Flaming catapult rocks are raining down upon the Wind and Plains districts of Whiterun, and its populace is in a state of pandemonium, running about the city seeking shelter. City Guards are heading towards the city gates to aid the defense, and the sky has turned a sickly orange from the smoking Buildings. While Varian runs through the city he meets up with a priest of Talos, even though Talos is strictly banned in Skyrim, not everyone agreed to these terms and decides to break the laws. But that did not matter on this little moment, a moment when Varian had to choose between saving this man, or letting him die in order to proceed with his orders. While the Captain of the Legion yelled after Varian to hurry up to the front to fight, Varian refused and turned back, ran into the priest's burning house, kicked the door in, dropped his sword and grabbed the Priest into his shoulder, Walking slowly out. If Varian was there two seconds later, the priest would be dead. Varian himself got the poisonous air into his lungs and coughed, he had difficulity to wak but still fighted to get outside, to get the priest into safety. The priest thanked him in the name of Talos, but Varian ignored the words of the man and returned to his post. Due to this event of heroic-wannabe, he got yelled at from the Imperial high ranks. For disobeying orders. The Battle for Fort Sungard Fort Sungard is located along the road leading southeast from Rorikstead. The allied forces have mustered at the base of a ridge, outside firing range of the forts defending archers. Approaching the commander will launch the headlong charge of the massed army into the fortification. The fort is being defended by a very large enemy presence. Countless archers line the ramparts on approach and barricades slow progress towards the gate. Once the barricades have been sundered, the Infantry can rush the courtyard and gain access to the walls. The entire battle was fought on the exterior courtyards and ramparts without entering the interior at all. Frequent reports will briefly outline the progress and remaining enemy garrison. When the enemy has been neutralized, the fort will be captured and the mission complete. Varian's post here was to join the Archers in order to shot the attacking enemies down, for a much more easier success. But sadly this attempt of holding the fort was a failure. Varian was kicked off to the water along with some other men, they had to hide in the water and slowly manage to escape, to prevent from dying. But this battle was not the end. The Battle for Fort Dunstad After the failed attempt to defend Fort Sungard, Varian was still promoted due to him finding a way for the other soldiers to escape. But that fort was nothing compared to what the Legion already had, so it was not the end of the world yet. Legate Rikke issue orders to assist with taking Fort Dunstad from the Stormcloaks. Varian travels to Fort Dunstad and met up with his fellow legionnaires. There was a giant's camp nearby, Red Road Pass, almost midway in a straight line between the Pale Imperial Camp and the assembly point. The attack was successful and the fort was now under Imperial control. Unwanted Attention from the Thalmor His heroic action back in Whiterun, saving a Talos priest and securing him, woke unwanted attention from the Thalmor Embassy. The Thalmor would now look more into the information of Varian Cyprian, unluckily for him, the Thalmor now was studying his actions, and even personal and private informations of his life. They did suspect that he somehow had some connection with Talos and Talos worshipers, why else would a simple Imperial soldier risk his life for some heretic who worshiped a false god in the Thalmor's perspective. Reports, files, documents and journals was now writted regarding the scene and the information on Varian Cyprian, those documents was strictly classified by now, General Tullius would not like that the Thalmor accused his men for being disloyal to the Empire. So the secret investigation began. The Battle for Fort Snowhawk The Imperial presence in Hjaalmarch has been successfully undermined due to falsified orders delivered to Legate Taurinus Duilis. Lulled into a false sense of security, the Legate did not dispatch the much needed reinforcements to Fort Snowhawk as requested. Galmar Stone-Fist's orders are to bolster the forces preparing for an attack on Fort Snowhawk. Once the fort has been taken it will be garrisoned and the liberation of Hjaalmarch can be secured. But the Imperial legionnaire's will never rest for this battle will be bloody. After a long scout assignment, Varian returns to Fort Snowkawk to return to the defence. The battle was rough, both the Stormcloaks and the Imperials lost many resources and men, in the end the Stormcloaks won and Varian and the Legionnaire fell back. The Battle for Fort Greenwall Varian and his newly made friend, Xander Aurelius are sent on an assignment to to assist the allied Soldiers at Fort Greenwall. But Varian's trust for Xander was not complete yet, this battle was the judge of that. The Imperial Soldiers lost this battle and returned to the Imperial camp with nothing. But the next day they had another chance, in the middle of the night when everyone should be sleeping, Varian and Xander alone with four soldiers went into the fort, killed the night watchers and made it into Fort Greenwall. This was a rather sneaky way to take a fort, but it was a success, the remaining rebels were imprisoned. This must have been the shortest battle Varian ever had faced, due to the solutions. The Battle for Fort Hraggstad Ulfric Stormcloak is pleased with the victory at Fort Snowhawk and the steadfast dedication to the cause evident by the successful completion of so many difficult tasks. Because the love of the land and its people flow from the heart and death flows from the hand. Soon it will be time to march on Solitude but first Haafingar must be liberated. The Rebels were ordered to meet Galmar Stone-Fist at the Haafingar Stormcloak Camp for information on the next objective. Galmar has already mustered the men and the battle is ready to begin. But the newly promoted Tribune, Varian, did not plan to lose on this day, he could swear by the Eight that he woud win this battle, for he did not want to come back to Rikke empty handed one more time. The Imperials pushed back the Stormcloaks and succeded to let Galmar run back to Jarl Ulfric blooded. The Thalmor Visits Unfortunetaly the Thalmor would not drop the investigation on Varian Cyprian, so Elenwen, Head of the Thalmor Embassary, sent her loyal Justicar, Qetharyn Vanyarin to investigate further into this matter. At this time Varian lived in a very small house, with two rooms, so the Thalmor entered the house while Varian was on his way home, searching the whole building, throwing Everything here and there but finds nothing that can relate to Talos or the worship of the false god. Justicar Qetharyn exits the building and faces an angry Varian Cyprian. Varian reported this event to General Tullius at once, and the General was disappointed on the actions of the Thalmor and sent a letter to Elenwen at once. Accussing his men of being disloyal to the Empire and breaking the laws was too much for the General. The Battle for Fort Amol Varian speaks to Legate Rikke in the Eastmarch Imperial Camp to receive their next objective. She will tell them that the Legion wants to retake the rest of Eastmarch, and that Cyprian along with Xander Aurelius should go to Fort Amol and assist the soldiers there. They then travel to the fort, which is located southwest of Windhelm and east of Hillgrund's Tomb. Once they meet with the Imperial soldiers there, their next objective is to attack the fort. Upon attacking the fort while Varian and Xander was both playing around and counting their kills, Xander gets hit by an arrow and hits the ground, leaving him defenceless, the arrow hit his chest. When Varian attempt to run to Xander to save his Life, Another arrow hits Xander and that was the final blow, Xander's last breathe was at hand. Varian sat there holding his dead friend in his arms. Promising him that the rebels will pay and that he would never give up on this war. The fort was taken under Imperial control but it lead to his best friend's death, Varian hoped it was worth it. Burial of Tribute Xander Aurelius After the Battle for Fort Amol, Varian Cyprian returned the body of Xander to Solitude, the General and the other Soldiers had no time to mourn for the dead, neither did Varian. So Varian Went to the chamber of the dead, spoke to the priest and asked him to bury him outside the temple of the dead. Varian stood beside when they buried him, he also wrote a letter to Cadus Aurelius (Xander's brother) of the unfortunate news. Varian did not mourn though, in the rain, he accepted Xander's fate like a man should, in his opinion. It's how war works. The Final Battle in Windhelm The Battle for Windhelm is the final Imperial Legion goal, ordered by General Tullius, who wishes to take over the city of Windhelm to find Ulfric Stormcloak and force him to submit. After liberating all other holds and taking Fort Amol, Legate Rikke ordered Varian to meet them outside Windhelm for General Tullius' speech. While Legate Rikke and General Tullius went into Ulfric's hall, Varian was outside wiping out the Stormcloak and the city guards in the city. The city was taken, Ulfric and Galmar was killed in their hall, and Brunwulf Free-Winter became the new Jarl of Eastmarch. At this point the city were now under Imperial control, and thus the Stormcloak guards are replaced by Imperial Soldiers. Promotion to Legate After retrieving the city of Windhelm and ending the Civil War, Varian was now promoted to Legate in the Imperial Legion. He was Close to achieveing the rank of Legate Commander (a little higher than Legate). Service to Haafingar Thane of Haafingar A year after the battle for Windhelm, in 4E 203, Varian remained in training for the Legion, hosted trainings and practised with the Legionnaire's. He was then summoned by the Jarl and asked Varian to help the people of Haafingar, which he did a great many times. As a reward he was gained the title of Thane and his very own manor inside the city, The Cyprian Manor. This would mean that the House of Cyprian was once again a noble family, but not of Cyrodiil, this time it was for Skyrim. But Skyrim was good enough for Varian, he did not plan to return to Cyrodiil anytime soon. The Love of his Life Months later after gainging Thaneship and his very own manor, he met Miranda Valerius, who was the same as him, half Imperial and half a Nord. She quickly moved in to his manor and they got married. Spending years together. The Forsworn Rebellion The Forsworn Rebellion was a rebellion formed by the native Reachmen of The Reach against the Empire and the Nords. Eventually years after marrying Miranda, he was sent out to battle against the Forsworn rebels. Which lead him into living for a while in Markath to keep an eye out for Forsworn. Their uprising has made travel in the Reach dangerous. The Legion sees them as merciless, and order their soldiers to neither give, nor expect mercy if they attack. Varian was sent out to the Imperial camp outside Markath, he was assigned to train the soldiers to fight against these newly known savages. The Forsworn Conspiracy Only two Days after Varian arrived to his post at Markath and got his room in the Silver-Blood Inn, a murder was sighted inside the city. Varians' assignment here was to be an Agent of this matter, but he was not the only one, Margret an Imperial Agent sent my General Tullius to aid Varian in this investigation on the Forsworn rebels was there at the same inn. They gave eachother information and important conversations that was classified and they conversations were hold in a secret area in the inn due to the informations being classified. Attack on Karthwasten During his investigation with Marget the Imperial Agent, he was forced out on the field to lead his men to defend the small Town of Karthwasten who were recently attacked by the Forsworns' and they did plan to strike on Karthwasten once again leaving nothing alive this time. The battle began and the Forsworn's outnumbered Varian's legion, all of his legionnaire's was killed and Varian's "last stand" was at hand. He fought for his Life, the entire scene was bloody, his armor was covered by the blood of the Forsworn. Apparently the Forsworn did not have the blood of Iron as they all said, Varian thought to himself. All he wanted was to finish this here and now and return home to Solitude, to his wife. Varian striked down most of the Forsworn but then they all circled around him, waiting for his next move. Varian charges and kills all of them except two of them. The first one walks up to him pushing him into the ground, and the second one binds his hands while they both beat him. Imprisoned by the Forsworn For some weird reason the Forsworn kept Varian alive, after all the slaughering of the villagers of city, and Varian's legion, burning down most of Karthwasten, they kept Varian alive. They brought him into a dark Cave and kept him prisoner. They took everything Varian had, his Imperial armor they threw or maybe melted. It was already assumed that they would use him as an asset or to gather information. Several times did the Forsworn chief enter his Chambers to ask for the information they wanted, but the Imperial never answered or spoke back to him. Once he just spit on the ground to show disrespect towards the chief. But it always ended up with Varian getting beaten. Varian heard of them speaking about himself, they said that he fight like a beast and has the strenght of a bear. At least Varian could agree to that about himself, but they also spoke of some King that wants Varian. As an asset assumingly. He was afraid that he would never see the day light once again, and he was terrified that he wouldn't see his lovely wife, Miranda, ever again. The Escape and the Revenge After months of capitvity he grew tired of just laying that dark Cave getting beaten up twice a day, his strenght was horribly weakened, he could barely stand, but he grabbed a stick to help him walk. He exited the room and had to use the long stick to knock the enemies down, it was unbelievable that he succeded. But after training with the Imperial Legion his whole Life he knew what he had to do. He kept the stick and picked up a sword from one of the knocked guards and slayed them. He was angered that he could not see his wife for a very long time, he feared that she had moved on. So Varian took the Forsworn's corpses, cutted the heads off, and put them all on pikes outside their cave, so that their "King" could see that they angered the wrong person. Retiring from the Imperial Legion Varian grew tired of all restless battles and the fighting, so he decided that, after he comes home he shall never again return to the field or let others order him. He returned up and he got some slaps from his wife but then it was alright again. His wife missed him terribly and even asked her sister-in-law Lara Cyprian to go out to look for him. But apparently Lara never came and saved Varian, she might have lost the way. During the Retirement During his retirement he spent time with his wife all day long, but also continued to help the people of Solitude in any way he could. Early in the morning he would get up and work on cutting the Wood, helping the blacksmith with the forge and to go to the market to buy stuff. Several times did Imperial officers walk to him asking him to return to the legion, but his answer was Always "No". He also looked after his manor and held small family gatherings there, they ate and enjoyed the time they had to spend with eachother. The Birth of Laura Cyprian and Jadus In early 4E 213, Varian was thirty-eight years old. His wive Miranda gave birth to their first Child, Laura Cyprian. This was a great day to remember, his first Child was born. And two years later in 2E 215, as fourty years old, his wife gave birth to his son, Jadus Cyprian, the heir of the House of Cyprian. The new generation of the Cyprian line had begun. The Interruptment Sadly, one year after his son, Jadus, was born, Solitude was raided by warriors of the Alik'r, Citizens were robbed and murderer, while this was happening Varian was outside in the market while his family was inside, he ran into the manor and armed himself, and stay inside with his family, ready to fight against these warriors if they would try to enter and harm his family. Eventually after this attack, he was forced to return to the Imperial Legion, leaving his wife alone with the two Children for her to take care of. Even though, Miranda, was once a legionnaire herself, she was not allowed to head out on the field to fight against the Alik'r Warriors. The Alik'r Warriors Promotion to Legate Commander Upon heading out on the field once again against these warriors who attacked his home, he had to interrupt his retirement, because there were one thing you did not simply do without paying the price, messing with Varian's family. Varian's returned pleased the higher ranks of the Imperial legion, and Varian was promoted to Legate Commander, the right hand of the General Military Governor. Heading out to Battle The first battle was quite a success, Varian lead the Imperial Legion to encounter the Alik'r. Their strategy outmatched the Alik'r Warriors, even though the warriors had those curved pointy swords, they still made it. The Legion's armory and weaponry has become better than great by now. Meeting with Kematu Kematu was the leader of the Alik'r warriors. Kematu requested Varian's presence in the Alik'r military camp in order to make a deal for peace. Kematu requested Varian to give the Alik'r Young boys for the their army, but Varian refused and warned him that if he would not leave Skyrim by the next day, bloodshed would happen, Varian was of course a man of his word. Kematu remained silenced and allowed Varian to leave without harm. But outside of the camp the two Alik'r guards whom followed Varian attempted to attack him. But he did not break any sweat, the Alik'r was laying there in the dirt five seconds later. The Siege of Solitude Two days later an army of the Alik'r approached Solitude to attack the defenceless again and to maybe wipe out the high ranks of the Imperial Legion. But this time Varian grew tired of Kematu's little games. Varian secured and barred the doors of the Cyprian manor and approached the charging army, the Military Governor just stood there watching while Varian and five legionnaire's walked right to the army. It ended with a full army of Alik'r outside on the field of Solitude. Impaled. Varian left one survivor to send Kematu a message. Kematu did not get any reply from his army, so he rode with his guards to Solitude himself only to see a messanger running towards him. Saying with a shaking voice. "A message.. from Legate Commander Cyprian.." Kematu saw his whole army impaled. He was shocked and was terrified so he quickly returned to him camp. The Surrender of the Alik'r After what Kematu saw of Varian's art work outside on the fields of Solitude, he did not dare to face this "demon" once again. He was beginning to Think that the Imperial Legion used the power of the Daedra to win this war. Which he believed until the end of his days. So Kematu returned to Hammerfell, defeated and disgraced. The Imperial Dragon After all of Varian's service for the Imperial Legion. He was earned the medal of the Imperial Dragon. Only the best of the best may earn this title and honor. The Emperor himself rewarded him with this honor and this medal. This was a title he would have until his death. But this also meant that he was an honorary fighter and protector of the Empire and the Emperor. So while he was in his newly retirement he sometimes went on short duties to protect the Emperor and check on the Legion. The Dark Brotherhood The Destruction of the Dark Brotherhood During time of peace in the city of Solitude, there was raised concerns regarding the criminal organization called the dark brotherhood. Which they believed formed a plan to assassinate the Emperor, so the Penitus Oculatos contacted Varian, which was necessary due to him being The Imperial Dragon. Commander Maro provides Varian with the pass phrase for the Falkreath Sanctuary. He enters the Sanctuary and faces the whole of the brotherhood members, he brings two men of the Penitus Oculatos with him to make sure that he would not get outnumbered, but Varian had no worries for that, it was Commander Maro who worried too much for his own sake. But the raid on the sanctuary was a success. But sadly, there was a vampire child inside the sanctuary, apparently she was not as old as she looked like, far more older. But the other men had no hesitation and burner her up with a torch, while Varian watched he said nothing and did nothing. It was a dangerous being, a creature of the night but yet in child form. It didn't feel like right for him. But they moved along. Returning to Commander Maro, ending a menace of Sithis for a while. The Last Days of Varian Cyprian